grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Holloway
Mark Holloway is a Fuilcré who appeared in . Appearances Mark was working on a tractor back behind his barn when Nick and Hank introduced themselves and started asking about a purchase of lumbar he made that included 6x6x12 beams of wood. He told the detectives that the lumber was stolen and then asked what their questions were all about, and Hank replied, "Two homicide cases involved beams with the same measurements. We're checking out lumber purchases in the area, crossing off names, and yours is on the list." Nick then handed Mark a photograph of one of the crucified victims and said they were taking him in for questioning. Mark was horrified by the picture and woged, soon realizing that Nick was a Grimm. Because he thought Nick was going to kill him, he charged at Nick. Nick swept Mark's legs out from under him, and he was forced to stand down as Hank and Nick both drew their weapons. As he was put in Hank's patrol car, his son, Jonathan Holloway, asked where they were taking him, but Mark told him to stay out of it. At the precinct, Mark denied having anything to do with the recent crucifixion murders, but he was surprised to hear that Nick and Hank knew about the Fuilcré rain ritual. He explained that his purchase of wood that got stolen was delivered when he wasn't there and that it could have been taken at any time because he didn't lock the barn. Hank pointed out all the circumstances of the murders, however, that seemed to suggest Mark knew more than he was telling, so Mark said, "There is something. A couple of weeks ago, a man came by our house, said he represented a group dedicated to bringing back Wesen culture, traditions, and rituals. You know, everything that had been given up thousands of years ago. I don't know, it didn't make sense to me and... I wasn't interested." Mark could only remember the man's first name being Donald and his last name being something very common, but he said he threw away the flyer that Donald had given him. Nick showed him the Black Claw symbol, and Mark remembered that being on the flyer, but he had never seen it before then and didn't know what it meant. Mark was released from the precinct when another crucifixion murder occurred while he was being held, so he returned to his home looking for his son. Jonathan wasn't home, but in his son's room, he found the flyer about the Black Claw meeting that he'd previously thrown out. He immediately left to go to Washington Grange, where the meeting was scheduled to occur and start very soon. Upon arrival, he went inside and looked around for Jonathan as the recruiter, Donald, addressed the Wesen that were there about witnessing a new era of change that involved Wesen taking back their heritage and traditions and no longer being oppressed or persecuted by Kehrseite. Mark finally found Jonathan and asked him what he was doing at the meeting, and Jonathan told him that the man was talking about their heritage. Mark was in disbelief that Jonathan had gotten involved with "fanatics" and forcibly took his son out of the room and led him outside. Once outside, Jonathan said that it was about their heritage too, but Mark grabbed his son and told him that the people at the meeting were insane and simply thought things were true because they were old. Jonathan wasn't having any of it though and pushed himself away from Mark; he woged and stated that he wasn't leaving, and he started to walk back towards the building entrance. Two other men in the meeting had followed Mark and Jonathan outside, and they stopped Mark from going back for his son. Mark told them to stay out of it, but one man said he wasn't going anywhere, which prompted Mark to take a swing at him. The man ducked his punch and knocked Mark down with a powerful punch of his own, and the two men started beating on Mark as he was down on the ground as Jonathan just stood by and watched. Monroe came to intervene and break things up before Mark was beaten any worse, but Mark was distraught over what had just happened. Monroe asked him if he was okay, but Mark said no and went back to his truck without his son and left. Images 509-Fuilcré woge.gif